Shards
by Snowy the Melon
Summary: Ash is an amnesiac who had just woken up from a coma. She apparently has no answers to what happened, and how she got amnesia, except for a memory of a young girl jumping off an apartment roof, with a thing in a suit in the background. Something makes it feel connected to many events, but wonders how. She wished she had known how. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Awakening

**Hello, Snowy here! This is an OC story, that I had been planning, and a couple days ago I made the first two chapters on my Ipod, which I shall post the second one later tonight. After posting the first two, i'll start posting chapters at least once a Friday-Saturday. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was night time. The stars were shining, and the temperature was nice. It was August, 2009. There was a hospital.

In a room was a person. The person's name was Ash. Ash had been in a coma for a long time ever since something happened. It aged for years, not knowing it.

Ash looked like it could be in college. But something happened. In that dark hospital room, something happened. Ash awakened.

But Ash got startled and started to yell. Ash had a feminine voice, showing 'it' was a 'she'. "What? Where am I? Answer me!" Upon the yelling, two nurses came in the room in shock of the rampaging young woman, who was thrashing around like a wild animal in a cage.

One of the nurses took out a needle and got close, then injecting it in the her arm. Ash calmed down and looked at her. "Who am I, and why am I here?" She asked. "Your name is Ash. You've been here for thirteen years, after jumping off an apartment roof and falling into a coma. Do you remember anything?" The nurse asked.

Ash shook her head, then looked at the desk. There was a big, thick green ribbon. She held out for it and grabbed it, then tying it on her head so it would look like a headband. "Do you have an idea where my parents are?" Ash asked. "No. They weren't there when the ambulance came." With that response from the nurse, she closed her eyes.

Ash grimaced. It was a faint memory from eleven years ago.

_Blood. There was blood on a baseball bat. There was a girl, With short black hair and blue eyes. She was smiling and laughing on the edge of a roof. Papers were on the floor, blood staining them._

_ Something was in the background. Next to a drawing of something like a circle with an 'x' Over it, was a man or creature, tall, slender, and faceless, wearing a black suit with a red tie. "I DID IT! I COULDN'T STAND TRYING TO STAY IN THAT MENTAL HOSPITAL, I DIDN'T FIGURE IT OUT YET, UNTIL THE END. NOW, I CAN MAKE...A MASTERPIECE FOR THE __FUTURE__!" The girl yelled, and jumped. But Ash's mind wouldn't show what happened after. She had to know._

If this is a fragment of memory maybe she could find out more. But in her state of amnesia, the black haired girl would need help. And Ash would have to find who. Who that person with the key is.


	2. Sights

Over the course of the next few days, Ash had asked if she could go out to have a walk. At first, they were reluctant, but then agreed. She had brushed her hair and had gotten some spare clothes for her to wear, which was just a long sleeved shirt and pants. Upon walking towards the entrance of the hospital, she saw a man looking the same age as her checking in. He had dark hair, and side burns. She heard the name 'Tim'. For some reason, it felt familiar, but shook it off, and took a walk.

Ash thought of the things that has been on her mind. First, she was thinking of her age. It said in one of her papers she was born on November 15th, 1986. And it was 2009 now. So she should be 29 or 28. That meant eleven years ago, it was in 1991, when she was 11 or 12.

Next there was her last name, which could lead to relatives. She couldn't see the middle name, same for the last name.

Then there was the memory. They were like pieces of a shattered mirror or crystal. Ash only had one piece. Why was there blood? Were there murders? How was she there? Ash sighed at the thought, and wondered about the final conflict.

Due to the fact she had little to no money, and no clothes, when she would get out of the hospital, she would be homeless and broke. But what if they still have the apartment for free and regular sized clothes? This caused her to smirk. She could ask about that, and get the house with the belongings. Then she could do more things.

Ash thought this was enough information, and turned back over to the hospital. Unnoticed, there was a shadow. It looked human. Then it vanished, Yet again unnoticed.

The black haired girl then ran up to one of the nurses. It was the one that told her what happened when she woke up, and Ash had grown accustomed to her. "Hello, Jade. I was wondering about something, could I ask it?" she asked to Jade.  
"Huh? Oh sure!" Jade replied. Jade had long beige hair and green eyes.

"Well, it's about the apartment." Ash stated. "What about it?". "I would like to use it after I get out of the hospital. It is abandoned, after all. I could clean it up, and stay in it until further notice. Would that be okay?" At the question on the apartment, Jade looked a little reluctant. "Well, I don't know..." Ash frowned, seeing how it's going to be a bit more difficult than she thought. "Well, how about I tell you this..."

After a lot of convincing, Jade had finally given in. It was two days after trying, and she was finally let out. With the keys in her hands, Ash walked on the charcoal colored side walk, a tap like sound with each step until she stopped at the door. Ash took a deep breath, waiting for whatever to happen, unlocked it, and opened the apartment door.

Ash blinked. It was clean, and not messy. There were boxes, with only clothes in them. There was something else that caught her eye; a laptop and a video camera. The black haired girl wondered why those were there, but shrugged, and got some clothes, heading to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

After the shower, Ash sat in a chair, with the laptop on her lap. It was now night time. Not much to do, she started looking up on the tall, slender man in that bleak memory. There weren't that many that were useful or caught her eye, until she found a channel entitled 'MarbleHornets'.

Ash noticed the channel currently had ten videos, called 'entries'. The channel started in July, with a young man named Jay talking about a friend of his, named Alex who was making a college film in 2006, with the name same as the title, but Something wrong had happened, causing Alex to stop and was convinced by Jay in having the tapes.

It disturbed her on how the slender creature in the video looked exactly how it was from that memory. Everything in the current ten entries seemed familiar...she wondered why she felt connected by this. By entry #9, there were two people in the video named Sarah and Tim, and realized Tim looked almost exactly like the man called Tim at the hospital. She was about to click something, but heard something break, causing her to be a little paranoid with the lights off, and grabbed the camera, slowly creeping towards the noise, but stopped, breath faltering a little. It was there.

* * *

**Say hello to Mr Cliffhanger. And these are the first two chapters I shall upload today, with a third one this week. So, i'll see you then. Ciao.**


End file.
